Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =French Train Breaks Speed Record= A French passenger train set a world record speed of 357 miles an hour. I wonder what it was running away from? --Aaronak 21:36, 3 April 2007 (UTC) French train "Le Retreat" breaks speed record as it flees from invading arabs You'd be building faster trains too if you were trying to get the hell out of France. - The Lake Effect 16:21, 6 April 2007 (UTC) =Two Butterflies= The guys were bitterly disappointed when they finally realized their partner in the manage-a-trois was actually a leaf. --Careax 02:22, 6 April 2007 (UTC) =Sha Rukh Khan at Madame Tussaud's= Taj Mahal Badalandabad gets surprise visit from his father in "Van Wilder" '--Alethic Logic 15:04, 5 April 2007 (UTC)' India's plan to overpopulate using clones revealed!Tourskin 18:55, 5 April 2007 (UTC) =Window Washer= Sony announces new technology: nano-technicians clean your TV screen from the inside. '--Alethic Logic 23:14, 5 April 2007 (UTC)' =An Apprentice Geisha Blogs= Multiculturalism is infesting our blogosphere. Bi 19:26, 9 April 2007 (UTC) : (ブーシ大統領万歳！ Bi 19:33, 9 April 2007 (UTC)) =A Mother Brown Bear and Her Cub At The Belgrade Zoo= Russian bears trained to kill infantsTourskin 18:56, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Proof that Godless Killing Machines show no discrimination in their blood-thirsty endeavors. --Careax 07:11, 9 April 2007 (UTC) The bears are fighting amongst themselves. Quick let's use it to our advantage.--Thedragonoverlord 20:17, 9 April 2007 (UTC) =The Alinghi Will Compete in America's Cup= Jesus is back! And this time he's fishing for a cup! --Careax 04:36, 7 April 2007 (UTC) =A Volcano Erupts Into The Indian Ocean= Stephen Colbert's gut. '--Alethic Logic 20:16, 8 April 2007 (UTC)' =Baboons At Moscow Zoo= MAMBLA expands membership. '--Alethic Logic 16:15, 7 April 2007 (UTC)' =Scientists Discover Genes That Determine A Dog's Size= =Sega Toys Unveils "Robot Chicks"= Pope blesses holy communion peep wafers for Easter sunrise services. '--Alethic Logic 18:28, 8 April 2007 (UTC)' :Nice one! --Careax 07:12, 9 April 2007 (UTC) =Giant Easter Egg= Two Chinese children await the birth of a giant rooster with naive excitement. Little do they realize it is a freedom rooster, which will violently crush their nation in its noble battle against communism. --Careax 07:07, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Godzilla '--Alethic Logic 17:23, 9 April 2007 (UTC)' =The Sisters of Perpetual Indulgence Easter Bonnet Contest, 2007= Activists picket to change "Happy" Easter to "Gay" Easter. '--Alethic Logic 17:25, 9 April 2007 (UTC)' =The Sisters of Perpetual Indulgence Easter Bonnet Contest, 2007, more= Many men, women, and even dogs, turned out in appropriate dress to commemorate the 7th anniversary of Dame Barbara Cartland's passing. --Careax 02:13, 9 April 2007 (UTC) An unending row of drag queens lines up to Welcome Back Jesus. - The Lake Effect 23:51, 9 April 2007 (UTC) =Baseball Delayed For Snow= Baseball player cocaine use on the rise again. '--Alethic Logic 16:41, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' =One of Twenty-five Bamboo Lemurs Raised in Captivity= =Friends of Scotland Charity's 2007 "Dressed to Kilt" show= Janet Reno proves that with a pair of contact lenses and a stylish dress even she can go from hideous to just plain ugly. --Careax 05:25, 10 April 2007 (UTC) =DNA Test Proves Paternity in Smith Case= =Female Sumo Wrestlers= =Bush Adresses Audience=